


Highrule Warriors

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: The Triforce of Canada [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Highrule, Highrule is iDubzz confirmed, Hyrule is gay af, Literally lol, Oops, Warriors is a forgotten boy who gets adopted by Hyrule, because I say so, it's 12:42 am, the weed fic, this fic is fuckignstupid, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Warriors meets his idol.





	Highrule Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this fic has big Jeen energy.

Where the literal fuck was he? This was  **_not_ ** his Hyrule. 

 

Warriors found himself in a land teaming with monsters. Darknuts, Lynels, Octoroks and horrifically ugly looking Zoras scattered  _ everywhere _ , to a terrifying degree. He liked to think his own Hyrule was pretty bad, it had pretty much been on the brink of a civil war thanks to Cia, but this. This was insane.

 

There were no soldiers, seemingly no army. It was just monsters running free. 

 

Warriors didn’t like it.

 

And now he was lost in the middle of the forest. Lost, alone in the middle of the forest that was always a good thing. He could try to make himself laugh right? Make light of his current situation. 

 

Because nothing could go wrong in the middle of the for-

 

The crack of a tree branch broke Warriors out of his thoughts immediately. For fucks sake, he couldn’t catch a break could he? 

 

Warriors’ hand slowly reached for his sword as he scanned the area. He couldn’t see anything super out of the ordinary. Maybe he was just being paranoid due to being in a different Hyrule. That had to be it, there was no other reason. He probably stepped on the branch himself.

 

Just as Warriors finished reassuring himself a young man, possibly around 17 or 18 dropped down from above the trees. He landed in front of Warriors with a call of, “I’m gay.” 

 

Warriors was dumbfounded. Who...why...what the fuck just happened? Was this a joke? Was he being bamboozled? This strange shoeless forest boy dressed in a green tunic, much like, his own, brown hair and a very nice shade of green eyeshadow who exuded strong chaotic energy had to be bamboozling Warriors.

 

Then he saw something. A pure white sword with red stones embedded in its hilt rested on the boy’s back. It looked like the sword the legends said his role model the hero of Hyrule used. That funky little hero who beat Ganon when he was 12 years old without the Master Sword was the coolest dude ever.

 

Wait…

 

“Sup dude, I’m actually Link. Nice to meet you.” the boy said. 

 

Warriors definitely did not shriek. Nope. Not at all. He would never do that.

 

“Y-you’re the hero of Hyrule?” Warriors stuttered.

 

“Hero? What is that what people are calling me now? I’m no hero I just got lucky, uh, the hero of Legend is a real hero. Not me.” poor flustered Link stammered.

 

“You saved Hyrule twice! If that doesn’t make you a hero I don’t know what will. I looked up to you since I was a kid!” Warriors practically shouted. Shit he should probably be keeping his composure, if Zelda was here she’d probably chew him out for his enthusiasm.

 

Haha who was he kidding, Zelda would love to meet the hero of Hyrule. She looked up to him just as much as he did. The hero of Hyrule was the reason both of them trained with the sword.

 

“Wait but you look like your older than me? How is that even possible?” Link asked.

 

They stood in complete silence. That was a super valid and important question that he couldn’t quite answer. Maybe it had something to do with being in a different Hyrule than his own. There could be something much larger going on that neither of them could begin to comprehend right now.

 

“Something weird is happening.” Link said, pulling a brownie out of his tunic pocket and slowly stuffed it into his mouth.

 

What the fresh fuck?

 

Link reached into his pocket and pulled out another brownie. “Would you like one?” he asked, while still chewing on his own brownie.

 

**_What the absolute fuck was happening?_ **

 

“Hell yes!” Warriors yelled despite his better judgement telling him not to take a brownie from a strange forest gremlin who looked like the hero of Hyrule.

 

-

 

Time and Sky were very confused by the sudden world change. This was Sky’s second and the first for Time. The first thing they smelt was the strong odour something indescribably disgusting coming from further in the forest. Could it be a monster camp? Oh it  _ better _ not be a monster camp they were too tired and under equipped for a fight.

 

Time took the lead, as Sky expected. He preferred to follow after the older man, feeling those natural leader qualities. Sure he technically could have, being the person who was helping raise a completely new country on the surface (apparently being named Hyrule) but Time was just, he was just a better leader probably. Even if Time seemed to hate Hylia for no real reason.

 

Hard to tell he didn’t talk about his adventures much.

 

The man was on edge, his hand right by his sword. Judging by the state of the land this was understandable. Sky kept the practice sword close to him  _ just in case _ anything bad happened. 

 

Then the sounds started. At first it sounded like some kind of strange monster call. But the closer they got the the source of the sound, the more they realised it sounded like slurping water. 

 

**_For fucks sake…_ **

 

In a clearing of trees sat two young men sharing some kind of makeshift container, which was the source of both the sound (and smell apparently). The one with the long blue scarf laughed at absolutely nothing, which only worried Time even further for the sake of Hyrule.

 

“Uh…” Sky’s words trailed off. What exactly was he supposed to say in this situation?

 

“Sup dudes. Welcome to our domain.” the shoeless one said.

 

No...please no...please don’t be some of the other heroes.

 

The one with the blue scarf took a sick, nasty rip from the weird container thing before acknowledging them. “Oh damn you’re the hero of Time. This is my new best friend Highrule. He’s super cool and shared his herbs with me. He called it pot but I see no pots in sight so I think he’s being silly. But he’s super cool so that makes up for it. He’s like my idol, dude.” the scarfed lad rambled.

 

**_Hylia if you’re out there…please take Time out of his misery._ **

 

“You...are my best friend too, my dude. You’re  _ almost _ as cool as the hero of Legend.” the boy, Highrule apparently, said.

 

“Shit man the hero of Legend must be pretty cool.” the scarf man said.

 

“He is...I promise.” Highrule said, patting Warriors’ face.

 

Little did the boy know how incredibly wrong he was.

 

Highrule offered the container to Time and Sky. The smell was definitely coming from it, not a reassuring sign. 

 

“Take a hit, bro.” Highrule said.

 

The next four hours were completely blank to both Time and Sky. Dear Hylia...if these really were the heroes they were so fucked...


End file.
